Diaries of the Weird and Strange
by frenchy-girl18
Summary: Bella Swan is...special. Then one day she is taken from her family to a camp for people like her. Its there that she meets Edward Cullen. What will they do to escape this camp for wierd and strange people? Will love bloom? Better then it sounds.
1. Flower

A/N: Okay guys… umm…I hope you like this story. I sorta like the idea itself I'm just unsure about how to execute it like I pictured it in my head. So if it comes out slowly please don't be angry. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to own twilight.

**Chapter 1 **_**Flower**_

**BPOV**

PREFACE:

What if everything you believed was impossible was occurring right beneath your nose? What if those impossible things had the power to save or destroy your world? But what if among those impossible things you found happiness? A light in your eternal darkness?

I Bella Swan and this is my story.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I always knew I was special._

_Well at least that's what my mom called it. To me I'd use terms more like freaky or weird. But never special._

_No never special._

_This difference I was given ruined my life. This difference I was given without my permission or even knowledge had the power to destroy everything I've ever loved. It did too. I remember that day clearly. Like it was embedded into my mind like a never ending nightmare. _

_It was the day I turned seven years old. I remember I was wearing my new white dress and shiny black shoes._

_I was in the meadow._

_The meadow that housed my greatest childhood memories. My mother was in all of them._

_My mother._

_My loving hair racking eccentric mother._

_We were laughing in our meadow when all of a sudden I saw a flower._

_A beautiful flower that I had the overwhelming urge to have. For some odd reason, its petals mesmerized my eyes and I just wanted to hold it. _

_Then as if by magic, the flower floated into my waiting palm like I had just picked it. It was only later that I discovered that I was a telekinetic. But for that moment, I was relishing in the feel of the flower. Then I slowly looked up to see my mother staring at me with a horrified expression. Suddenly, questions were streaming out of her mouth a mile a minute giving me no time to think._

_I got angry and sad. I started crying. That's when my life turned around. It started pouring rain and cackling thunder as if mimicking my mood. I also later discovered that I could bend the weather to my command._

_The following year consisted of me sitting in my room watching kids my age play, learn, laugh, and love. Once my mother told my father, it became his mission in life to keep me away from humanity. My mother tried to reason with him but his mind was set._

_I was never to leave my room._

_My mother would sneak me up food and talk with me. But I never felt like it was enough. I wanted to talk, to see, to laugh with kids my own age. But most of all I wanted to love._

_Love. A forbidden wish that I will never stop wishing for_

_Bella Swan _

I closed my leather journal feeling completely happy with today's entry. I sighed once more before heading to my spot near my window. I watched little kids play around the fire hydrant, couples walking alone, dogs playing around, and…ahh there he is! Throughout my five years of life in my bedroom, I am now twelve, I have watched the same boy ever day at the same time come out and play with his friends.

This boy was beautiful. He was around my age and had tousled bronze hair. A bizarre color. His eyes were a striking emerald green with specks of brown in it highlighting his hair. His jaw was perfectly chiseled and his face precise and angular. This boy would do everything and anything. One day he would be reading on his front stairs and the next he'd be playing wall ball with his friends.

He was by far the best to watch. Although, sometimes when he was laughing or smiling, I'd see sadness and angriness embedded into his perfect face. I watched him for the rest of the night until he went back in.

I constantly wished I could talk to this boy who held my interest so much. I don't know what it was about him. Maybe it because his face seemed to hold so many secrets. Or maybe it was because he seemed so interesting. Or maybe it was just because he was beautiful. I sighed before closing my window and crawling over to my door.

I sat next to it waiting for my daily serving of food. Suddenly, my mom knocked and I opened the door slowly. I knew the drill.

She'd get that flash of guilt and sadness before hugging me and sitting with me while I eat. I hugged her and started chowing down my food.

"You're so beautiful. You get more so everyday", my mother said quietly before brushing some hair back from my face. I kissed her hand.

" I doubt it Mom. My hair is unnaturally long and dull brown. My eyes have no depth. I have no curves. My skin is too pale…" I babbled suddenly growing depressed.

"Oh honey. Your hair is beautifully long and rich chocolate in color with red highights. Your eyes seem to go on forever. Your curves are starting to become too prominent for my liking. Way too sexy for my little girl", cue both of our smirks", Your skin, so delicate, perfect for your eyes and hair", she finished. I hugged her.

Of course then we'd have to bring up this topic again.

"Your doing better with your powers", she said staring past me. " The weather isn't changing as much", she continued and started tearing up. I used my telekinesis to get my mother a handkerchief. She smiled and sneezed into it.

"Don't do that again. It freaks me out", she said obviously joking and refering to my telekinesis. I mean who wouldn't be a little freaked out by someone moving objects without using their hands.

"When your dad and I die. Please give your condolences to us no matter how much you hate him…or me", she sniffled. I groaned internally at how emotional my mother could get. She was constantly telling me not to hate them. Although I lost respect for my father, my mother will always hold a special place in my heart.

"I always love you", I whispered before hearing my dad yell out for my mom to come back downstairs. She kissed me before disappearing behind my huge wooden door.

Then I started crying. I always do.

After a while, I finished crying and snuggled into my cot. I fell asleep shortly after dreaming of beautiful bronze haired boys and a beautiful flower in a meadow.

**A/N: I was really happy with the outcome of this. I feel like it really portrays her emotions. Never mind right now. Review and get virtual spying privileges of beautiful bronze haired boys. (for those who didn't guess, that's Edward)**

**Review!!**


	2. Waves

**A/N: I really liked the way the first chapter played out strangely. Hmmm….Strange. Anyways onward to awesome EPOV goodness.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer therefore I don't own twilight!**

Chapter 1 _Waves_

**EPOV**

_Dear diary,_

_I'm not sure how to begin writing. Not sure how to explain. _

_I'm not sure._

_But hopefully this is a good way to start…_

_I'm special._

_I've always known that. More like I resented it. My mother tried to explain to me that it wasn't my fault. Not my fault that I knew anyone's deepest secrets, their personal demons, their dark side._

_I thought differently._

_If only I had the determination to turn everything off. To give people their privacy. After all isn't that what a mind is for. But my mind-reading had different ideas. It wouldn't shut off and I had no one to blame but myself. I could stop it._

_I know I could._

_I just didn't want to. There was something comforting about other people's lives. Whether they were bad or good. It drew my attention from my own life._

_I'd always play with my friends and read and learn like other kids. But my family never looked at me the same way again. There was always a hint of sadness or pity in their eyes. All of them. My mother and father._

_I hated that when they found out that I had hypnotizing powers that they became afraid of me. What kind of parents would fear their only son? My parents. I felt out of place. Empty._

_Not complete._

_Sometimes I wish I was normal. Just like everyone else._

_But then I realize, that I would…be…like…everyone…else. Even if I didn't have these powers, I'd still want to be my own person. An individual among those who are a group._

_A black sheep among the white._

_I hope that I will continue to be me throughout my life. No matter the hardships I go through._

_I want to be Edward Cullen._

_Because even though life is difficult, it'll have its ups. Like waves. They crash and build. A never-ending process that everyone goes through. Waves._

_I only hope that my life, my waves, will stop crashing for once._

_Truthfully,_

_Edward Cullen_

I closed my leather journal and set it on my nightstand. I've lived twelve years. Twelve years of never ending unhappiness, and never have I felt such a pull to anyone. I've never even spoken to the girl.

But yet I start writing in a journal just because she does. I guess I also wanted too but that's irrelevant.

There's something about the girl with the hugely deceptive chocolate brown eyes. She just sits there by the window looking out with curiosity and…longing. She's always there watching. Its as if, she's not allowed outside her room. As if she is forever trapped in the confines of her own sanctuary.

But she's unhappy.

I can tell that much from staring at her as she watches me and my friends. Her parents leave the house all the time. I believe their names are Renee and Charlie. There's just something not right about that family.

Why do they keep their beautiful girl in her room all the time? Why don't they do anything about it?

This girl, who has rich long chocolate brown hair with soft waves to match her eyes, has captivated me. Her curves, her high cheekbones, her soft hands that press up against the window in desire for a real life. Although, I never see her apart from the window. Like there's a wall in between us.

I banished my obsessive thinking thoughts about the beautiful stranger at the window across the street and made my way downstairs to greet my parents from work.

"Hello Mother", I said quietly as I waited by the piano for them to come forward.

_I wonder if he's reading my mind right now. God, why did Carlisle and I have to conceive such a freak of nature. Although, without his powers he is quite perfect. Handsome, talented, nice, handsome… _My mother thought. I discarded these thoughts trying not to let them get to me.

"Hello Edward", she finally said.

My father of course said nothing. But he thought everything.

_Oh its just that boy. I should talk to Esme about giving him up for adoption. Then him and his powers wont be our problem anymore. Or at least try to get her to produce another son. A normal one that will bring pride to my eyes…._My father thought.

This thought was harder not to dwell on. I could feel the pricking of my eyes. The tightening of my throat. No, I mustn't tear in front of them! I quickly excused myself and went to my bedroom. It was there that a lone tear escaped my eyes.

I wiped it away and sat on my bed.

I walked to my window and faintly make out the girl sleeping at her desk. God, I have never seen such beauty! I know I'm only twelve years old, but still this girl was gorgeous. I wish I could talk to her. I wonder if she and I have a lot in common.

That's what I did for a good three hours. Fantasizing about the mystery girl across the street.

Will I be able to read her mind?

That's always a nagging thought when I want to meet someone. Will they be nice like they seem or are they different inside? I didn't realize I was still sitting at the window.

Suddenly, I saw a brown mass of hair move. I looked up and saw that the girl had moved. She was now sitting in front of her window in the same position I was in.

She waved. I gaped at her beauty once again.

I waved back and smiled. I instantly noticed her blush and a heart stoppingly beautiful smile grace her face.

We just sat there staring at each other when all of a sudden, she mouthed 'Sorry" and turned off her lights and went to bed. I looked over confusingly and saw her dad walk in the room cautiously. He sat down on the edge of her bed and kissed her forehead. Then he did the unexpected.

He started crying as if she were dying.

What if she was? For some reason that thought bothered me immensely. I groaned and climbed into my bed.

Once again falling asleep was difficult. So instead, I thought about that girl in the window. And waves. Wondering she'd be my build.

**A/N: So I was extremely happy with the outcome. For those who didn't guess the girl was Bella. Thanks for reading.**

**Review. Luv yous!**


End file.
